Upland: Racers
Upland Racers is the fifth Upland video game. It introduces cars for the first time in the series. Synopsis Eyeangle goes over his failed plans as he tells the Portal Sensei that he has kidnapped Tanner Guidesworth, Andre the Arms Dealer, Alison the Acupuncturist, and Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith. Now that Eyeangle has control of the portals, he tells Dillon that he is getting banished from Upland forever. Nort manages to get through to the Portal Sensei stating that they must summon a vehicle so that they can get Dillon back to Upland. Once that is done, the Dillon and his warriors infiltrate a transporter owned by Nadnerb where they manage to free Nort, Allison, and Tanner. Nort tells them that there are other convicts on the transporter that need freeing too. Upon getting topside, Tanner, Alison, and Nort see a thingamajig that is consuming clouds. Nort's tome fluoresces as God's message states that he has been taken captive and that Eyeangle has used the Maelstrom to construct the Cumulus Consumer. In order to fight it, a special team of Race Car Drivers have been assembled to battle the Cumulus Consumer utilizing special motors that utilize the same tech as the portals. At Arson Acreage, the warriors find that it is under the attack by the Cumulus Consumer and they rescue the inhabitants. Back on the transporter, they work to take out Nadnerb's fighters that are targeting the escape pods that he had activated and asks Dillion to bring in help. Upon gaining control of the lead ship, they fall back to Upland University. Eyeangle learns from Wolfgang that the Zombies have been complaining about the Maelstrom getting bigger from the clouds that it devours. Nort discovers that he has the thunderbolt of God. The warriors head to the Cirrus Peak to seek out the Stratus Seiryuu, who can track God to where he is being held with the scent of the lightning. However, the forces of Eyeangle have seized the bluff and abduct the Wyrm. The Racers liberate the Wyvern in time. The Dragon tells them that Eyeangle is currently trapped in Hell. However, in order to get there, they must upgrade the cars' motors using the electricity from Nimbus Kingdom. However, the place has been overtaken by Eyeangle, courtesy of The Churlish Chicken. He will not allow Dillon to take the thunder, so they must kill him first. Dillon takes down the transporters invading the kingdom and decapitates The Churlish Chicken. Upon the Rooster's beheading, all of the vehicles are upgraded by the thunderstorm to travel to Hell. Dillon makes it to the outskirts of the Detention Center and learn about the Perspective booths, which shifts gravity according to the position of the gate. Battling his way though the jail and freeing several criminal, Nadnerb is rotted and God is freed. Eyeangle then learns of the decaying, but before he can act, the Maelstrom gains sentience and leads Eyeangle in the direction he needs. Meanwhile, God tells Dillon that he needs to destroy the threat of the Maelstrom by finding out how the Ancients defeated it; however, the only records of this is in Merlin's Library, which only Hex Jerks can navigate. Dillon goes to Melee Isle in order to kill and take the outfit of Archmage, a Hex Jerk. Dillon then heads to Merlin's Library, where he learns that the Maelstrom was let into Upland by the Dark Motor, an extremely strong engine, and the City of Light was developed as a weapon against the Maelstrom, but it was left incomplete. He seeks the author of a book, Moe Drunkininski, in hopes that he can tell them how to complete the City of Light. At the Cloud Consumer, Eyeangle is convinced by the Maelstrom to destroy the galaxy rather than Upland. Wolfgang talks Eyeangle out of it, but the Maelstrom convinces Eyeangle to fire Wolfgang. Wolfgang, now homeless, is kicked out of the Cloud Consumer and is taken to Upland University. Andre is suspicious of Wolfgang, but gives him a trial basis. Dillon heads to Fly Forest, where they meet a strange collector who promises to give them Drunkiniski if they can reach him, while shrunk to subatomic size. Dillon gets to Drunkiniski, who tells them that the last piece of the City of Light is Ancient Eyeball, which will turn it into a weapon against the Maelstrom. However, it is in possession of a Langoustine, and the only way to match the Titan's strength is to use the Gigantic Corn, which is in possession of Zombie Santa, who has also began a fast food chain called Santa Cruz. However, this is a front for a zombie army, led by Zombie Claus, and financed by the bills he gets from selling his turkey, which he is growing with the Gigantic Corn. Dillon explodes the face of Santa Claus' doppelganger and takes the Gigantic Corn, which Sebastian then turns into corn starch. Dillon then uses the Gigantic Corn to grow to titan size and kill the Langoustine, gaining the Ancient Eyeball. Sebastian then completes the City of Light, but Eyeangle has been warned by the Maelstrom that the City of Light has been completed, and destroys Upland University, razing the City of Light to the ground. Wolfgang then commits Hari Kari as an offer to the Darkness so that the Dillon may escape. Dillon escapes, but he has no weapon against the Maelstrom. Gaston then announces the Apocalyptic Destruction Derby, the grand prize being a map to the Dark Motor. Dillon wins the derby and gets the map. At the tree house, God reads the map, seeing that the Vault of the Ancients is the place that the Dark Motor could be. The citizens head to the vault, where they meet a flower Phantom named Phuck, who gives the Dillon the ability of magnetism. Dillon recovers the Dark Engine, but cannot use magnetism outside of the Vault. Once the Dillon returns, the outpost is destroyed by Pirates who kidnap Sebastian. Dillon gets on the Outlaw Locomotive and battles The Flying Dutchman, the captain needing Sebastian to make their steam engine go quicker. The Dutchman is destroyed and Mags finishes modifying the Dark Rift Engine to send the Darkness back to where it came from. Meanwhile, Eyeangle is confronted by the ghost of Wolfgang, who stops him from felling all of Upland. Eyeangle realizes he is doing the wrong thing by demolishing Upland. He confronts the Maelstrom about this, but the Maelstrom takes away his strength, so Eyeangle opens a Massive Crack between dimensions to knock down Upland. The Civilians then launch an all out ambush on the Cloud Consumer and make it to Eyeangle's throne, where Eyeangle kills everyone but Dillon with the full Strength of the Maelstrom, but he still loses. The Maelstrom then freezes everyone except for Eyeangle. Eyeangle then gets fed up with the Maelstrom telling him what to do and activates the Dark Motor, and escapes with the hero, Dillon. The credits then roll. Suddenly, the Maelstrom pulls the Fault open and sucks in the credits. The Maelstrom then puts the wreck of the Cloud Consumer on as armor and God tells the player that all of their training has led them to combat, with the Maelstrom pulling Dillon into a void. Dillon kills the Maelstrom, and Eyeangle tells him that although the Maelstrom is missing, malice is still out there and joins his team as "The Legendary Bad" until he can find out how to get his strength back. Dillon tells him that is a shitty title, but that this is the best way to keep an eye on Eyeangle. Dillon looks off on the horizon with Eyeangle, wondering what the world has coming for them. God then narrates the player out, until Eyeangle interrupts him, taking over the closing narration. The credits roll (for real this time). Crossover Content The Nintendo Switch version of the game includes Link and Mario as playable characters, with their vehicles being the Master Cycle and the Mach Bike, respectively. Trivia * Rated T for Blood, Crude Humor, Language, Use of Alcohol, Violence. Category:Video Games Category:Upland Category:Upland: Racers Category:Racing Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:Teen Video Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:USK 6 Category:ACB M Category:2020 Category:March Category:1001 Spears Category:Crossovers Category:CERO 15 Category:Role-Playing Games